


【哈德】Culaccino

by Noting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting
Summary: 白情活动:浏览过去的照片 旅行(？)摄影HE第一次发文 献丑了1155Culaccino:意大利语，冰冷的玻璃杯在木桌上留下一圈水痕





	【哈德】Culaccino

Draco从未想到，自己有朝一日居然和那个小个子一样，疯狂迷恋着麻瓜的相机，即便这东西完全和魔法界扯不上一点关系。

  这真是太不Malfoy了。

  火车平缓的行驶着，带着夏日的酷暑，卷起阵阵热浪。Draco托着腮百无聊赖的看着窗外，没有熟悉的英式田园，也没有西方乡下或城里的风景，这里是东方，有着和英国截然相反的风格，什么都是新鲜的，只不过称不上好坏罢了。

  目的地是西藏，一个被人们吹捧，但也有很多人不屑一顾的神秘地方。Pancy是个很好的辩手，或许所有的女孩子都是这样，只要她们想，就可以列出无数理由最终达成目的。

  Draco看过那些地方的照片，有彩色的经幡和墨色的石头，雪山壮丽云层飘渺，带有一种震撼的美。于是他就提着一堆炮管一样大大小小的镜头来了，有句话叫什么，来次说走就走的旅行。

  麻瓜的交通工具不少，虽说飞机更快但还是坐火车比较有趣。Draco买了一整个隔断的软卧，也就是四个铺位，用几个魔法就能将空间变得舒适，并且不会被麻瓜发现。

  Draco轻轻念出几个咒语，魔杖轻轻挥动，将行李小心的放在扩充了空间的车厢内，他将在这呆上三天。

  说起来连魔杖也不是自己原来的那根了。Draco垂下眼帘，手指轻轻摩挲过那木质纹理，打磨上程十分光滑，尾部特意定做雕刻了一只小蛇，蛇目装点着祖母绿宝石，可以说是很棒的魔杖，但终究不如那陪伴自己整个年少岁月的山楂木。

  心中是一阵翻涌，他强行按捺住那种焦虑来，抓起桌子上一杯水，猛的灌了几口。冰凉的液体滑过咽喉，硬邦邦的戳在胃部，犹如在那里冻成了一块冰，刺的人无法呼吸。

   冰冷总是能让人清醒，Draco银灰色的眸子盯着那玻璃杯，呆呆的看着晃动的水位不断激荡，在杯壁上留下一圈圈的水渍。

  八九月正是多雨，天空阴暗一片，没有丝毫的光。火车驶过荒僻的城郊，没有植被覆盖的山包就那么大喇喇的裸露着，细密的白防护网深深勒紧喉咙里，令人喘不上去。

  空气中没有一丝水汽，干燥的令人疯狂，桌子上留下一块圆形的水渍，并不是完美的圆，而是像张开口的恶兽。

  几乎是肉眼可见，那水再一点点消褪着，最后不留一点点痕迹，仿若从未存在过一般。

  隔壁隐隐传来妇女们的交谈，隔了一层薄薄的墙板，仿若来自另一个世界。东方的语言他听不懂，在方言面前，翻译机不过是一块昂贵的金属。

  隐隐的，Draco能辨认出一个词，大概是daughter的意思，东方人总是喜欢攀比子女的成绩，当然在他那边，也有类似的情况。

  幼时父母会带着他参加各种酒宴，虽然不喜欢大人间的虚伪寒暄，但也为能得到其他人艳羡目光而感到骄傲，以至于Draco一直觉得自己就是世界中心，只要他想，就可以得到任何东西，包括崇拜追随或是全校第一。

  这一切都被一个瘦小的黑头发和一个蓬乱头发的女巫打破了，尤其是那个黑头发的，他居然当众拒绝了自己，这事直到现在他都耿耿于怀。

  虽然那时候确实太幼稚，这个救世主也就是Harry·Potter同样是敏感幼稚的小鬼，穿着不合身的衣服，衬衫永远邋里邋遢，但不可否认，那么多年过去了，这些记忆依旧顽固的存留在记忆里。

  说起家，自从被救世主保释后，魔法部拖拖拉拉大概几个月终于归还了庄园，由于家族魔法的保护，Malfoy家核心的区域和少部分重要藏书得以幸免，其余一概毁的毁搬的搬，就连他房间里的银质捕梦网都拿走了，那是母亲三岁时候送给他的礼物。

  很大大一部分破坏是被食死徒们做的，他们就像恶魔在狂欢一般疯狂发泄自己的精力。其余皆是魔法部所为，有上头的默许也有自己的死怨，总之所过之处狼藉一片。

  这哪里是魔法部，分明是一伙强盗土匪，他们得偿所愿了，最起码十年内不愁花销。

  但那些财产不过是Malfoy家很少的一部分，就算经历浩劫，他们也依旧是英国最富有的家族。真正有价值的不是金加隆，而是被毁坏的禁书和很多藏品。

  五年过去了，Draco依旧记得再次进入自己家时候的场景，比城郊的荒凉更加凄惨，花园里徒留枯枝败叶，仅有几朵黑色玫瑰还在盛开，不过也即将要凋零。

  也正是这玫瑰，让他心中烧起了一团火。魔法照片一张都没剩下，都被食死徒们拿来取乐或发泄怒火，兴许麻瓜照片可以定格住一切，也不会被注意到，或者是被毁掉。

  他像是着了魔，趁着父亲在核对账目，就偷偷购置了一台麻瓜相机，买东西的时候，藏在黑袍下都在颤抖。过去的几个月一直都有人监视，即便是现在也不乏想要报复的激进派和魔法部的不信任。

  Draco也不清楚，自己到底有没有被发现，但当他将照片打印出来的时候，花已经枯萎在手心上，再无一丝生机。

这就是生命的脆弱。Draco抿了抿唇，手指不自觉触碰到贴身存放的袖珍相册。

  那相册由小黑牛皮细细包裹着，明显有被烧焦和撕裂的痕迹，那是救世主留下的。Draco盯着那道痕迹，心中不知是何种滋味，五年过去了，太多东西都改变了。

  确实讽刺，那时Harry·Potter的身份不再是学生时代乃至政治上的敌人，而是相爱的恋人，直到这次冲突发生之前，draco还以为他这辈子可以很幸运的有个陪伴的人。

   可惜事与愿违，现在再看这相册，记录着五年来的一切，到头来不如烧掉了干净。

  为了治疗Harry的失眠，五年前Draco查阅了些古书熬制特质的魔药，而前几日他突然在傲罗的一次任务中意外昏倒，St'Mungo的检查结果是因为魔药沉积，而且那种魔药不是常规使用的配方。

  自然，Draco被成了头号嫌疑犯，他知晓谁是真凶，一个嫉妒Harry的混↑蛋罢了。Harry听到他的想法，显得很不赞同，甚至相当恼火。  

  这也难怪，这人伪装极好，表面上彬彬有礼，实则行为令人不耻。但令Draco没想到的是，Harry反过来指责自己以小人之心度君子之腹。

  可笑，若不是事关自己的恋人，他才懒得提这个人↑渣。他们大吵一架，过往陈芝麻烂谷子的事情全部抖出来，所有伤人的话都口无遮拦的出现了。

  相恋接近五年，就在三天前，自己还在计划白色情人节的礼物回赠Harry，他特地定制了一只小小的祖母绿耳钉，边缘刻着两个人名字的缩写，很衬Harry的眸子。

  然而那只耳钉恐怕再也送不出了。

  

  火车行驶至一段隧道，周围彻底暗淡下来，只有行李箱上一块小小的金属牌子反射着微弱的光。

  这个牌子是Lucius亲手帮自己系上的，当年战后为处理事务，不免要随着父母到处走，有些地方没有建立飞路网，只能靠特殊的火车或者门钥匙，并且一呆就是几个星期。Lucius希望Draco能开始学习处理事务，并开始放手，让他独当一面。

  作为大家族的少爷，不可能真的不谙世事，也许很多人不相信，尤其是狮院的那些人。只是谁没有年少的时候，谁没有一些幼稚的时候。

这就是身在这个位置的好处，Draco从记事起，就有着明朗确切的未来和目标，继承家族。做好这个需要涉足政界和商界，要学习做生意，上至以优秀的成绩通过NEWT,细到学会怎么打官腔。

  身为贵族，Draco有自己的骄傲，就算是贵族出纨绔，他们不自觉间受到的熏陶也是普通人所没有的的，这是古老的家族的积淀，从来不是几代人就可以解决的事。

  即便是八年级时被人排斥，他也从来没有觉得，作为纯血贵族作为Slytherin有什么不光彩的事情，存在即合理，只是他们的观念在普通人眼里不被理解罢了。

  Harry有时候会将下巴抵在自己肩上，亲昵的叫自己是个趾高气昂得可爱的小贵族，就是脾气不太好。这时候Draco会偏过头靠上去，两个人可以就这样安静的度过一个午后。

Draco猛的深呼一口气，努力控制住心中的痛苦，他不想哭得像个女孩儿，但有些时候事情脱离掌控才会发现，原来自己早已深陷其中。

  双手不住的颤抖，纸页无序的翻动。

  一切都在好转，一切都在往好的事情上发展，就连家庭氛围也因为这些事变得更加亲昵。有时候父亲也会毫不吝惜对他的夸赞，母亲会忆起年轻时候的事情。

  虽然是家族联姻，但父亲是上学期间便对母亲有好感，的确，像Narcissa这样端庄美丽的女子，当然会让人喜欢的。

  只不过，因为老贵族的礼仪，他们一直处于若即若离的关系，并不像普通青年那样，将某些活动安排在确认稳定关系之前。

  Draco也是赞同这样的看法，所以对感情一直保持冷淡，他期盼此生只有一次恋爱，就像父母那样，而不是和女孩子甚至男孩子分分合合。

  

  在纯血统之间，Draco也仔细分析过可能的联姻对象，pancy确实是喜欢他，但他明白，这个女孩并不适合自己，果然最后她和zabni步入婚姻殿堂，并且十分幸福。

  自那以后Draco更加确信自己的想法，父母虽然有些担心，但也支持这样的选择，大不了就用魔法药剂诞下自己的继承人。

  然而这样的平静很快就结束了，Lucius死了，死于愤怒的青年人和激进傲罗的手中。Narcissa早知道会有那么一天，那天早上，她漂亮的眼睛里满是担忧，就算是再精致的妆容也掩饰不住。

  她试图去挽留自己的丈夫，Lucius也似乎预感到结局，但他不得不去，躲得过初一躲不过十五，更何况如果不去的话，Malfoy家就会彻底一蹶不振。

  那是魔法部设下的鸿门宴，他们永不知满足，更何况大众舆论一直指向着声讨食死徒，算是有恃无恐。

  这样不能怪那些人们，Voldemort实在是影响到了太多人，这些人大多失去了亲人，失去了家园，也有很多人颠沛流离，虽然侥幸活下来，但人生彻底改变。

  但说Draco真的不怨吗？他真的没有那么伟大。

  这群人就那么堂而皇之的在辱骂父亲，甚至跑进墓园破坏葬礼。他们指着自己的鼻子说，为什么不声讨这个坏到透顶的人。凭什么，就算自己的父亲做了什么，那终究是自己的亲人，亲人的离世为什么还要笑出来。

  Draco气过痛苦过，最终也在那群人眼里都是冥顽不灵的表现，他们大肆嘲笑大肆宣传，再次酝酿着去攻击他这个最年轻的小食死徒。

  真是烂透的棋局，Draco只觉得茫然无措，只要将那些痛苦深深埋起来，遗忘掉，努力的让自己看起来更加厉害。因为Narcissa被突然闯进庄园的傲罗击伤，昏迷不醒，如果他没有能再注意一点，庄园的保护魔法也不会出现纰漏，他必须要努力向前看，不然就连自己的母亲都保护不了，到时候就真的是一无所有

  那是一段极其艰难的日子，很多次Draco以为自己就要熬不下去了，只想找个地自↑杀，Pancy和Zabini临时从国外赶回来，他们帮着暂时稳住Malfoy家岌岌可危的资金链，在通宵达旦帮助Draco接手家族事务。

  很多时候纯血巫师之间的关系比想象中的要亲近，尤其是当他们是从小一起长大，哭过笑过。这和Slytherin的利益至上思想没有什么冲突。

  说起来他和Harry甚至是三代内的血亲，甚至Harry要比自己长一辈，要叫叔叔。 查阅对方家谱是一件很有意思的事情，能发现很多事情。Draco会笑着揶揄自己的恋人，对方则红着脸反驳自己的生日比他的大。

  战争令人成长且不分年龄，但那时候父母尚在，即便是用亲手用魔杖指着Dumbledore,Avada咒语就在舌尖即将迸出，他也没有那么绝望过，因为他还有保护着自己的人。

  有父母的孩子永远是幸福的，因为那种感觉就像是风筝被牢牢系在故乡，在狂风骤雨中也不会有被飘摇不定的惶恐。

  而像Harry·Potter那样的人，可能一直生活在一种惶恐中吧。

  也因为这个想法，Draco在第二天的一个宴会里，偶然碰到三人组的时候，难得没有去挑衅或者争吵。那红鼬还是那样大惊小怪，好像自己应该一同埋在棺材里。

  Draco想要尖叫，想要逃离这里，但他不能，难道今后就谁都不见了吗？不可能的。唯一能做到就是控制住自己虚浮的脚步和混乱的思维。

  他不再拥有如同禁林那般尖叫着逃跑的权利，他代表着Malfoy家的颜面，代表着这个遭遇困窘的家族的最后尊严。

  挂上假笑的时候，Draco在内心感受到一种惆怅，好像回到了八九年前和这个黑发家伙第一次见面的样子，那时候他试图像个大人一般，去用自己广博的见闻以及思想去吸引幕僚，结果搞砸了。

  现在的他踏着虚空，风筝没有了头，每走一步都是如履薄冰。

  救世主依旧是戒备的表情，只不过那双祖母绿色的眼睛有了不太一样的情绪在翻涌，Draco已经没有力气去分辨，只要那不是对于自己不利的感情，他不在乎。

  事实上那双眼睛真的很漂亮，尤其是在摘掉那层厚厚的蠢逼玻璃后，好似矫健优美的大猫，在温柔凝视着自己的爱侣，野性和柔情并存，难怪有那么多人沉沦。

  他们是来为葬礼上闯进来的记者以及傲罗道歉的，那时候他们正好在附近，自带吸引体质的救世主引来记者们的关注，街道大幅度拥挤，前来维持秩序的傲罗恰巧撞到了葬礼现场。

  墓地如此偏僻，这三人组怎么可能如此恰巧出现，估计不是来确定是否这是Malfoy的阴谋，就是来发散多年来养成的好奇心和冒险心。

Draco不在乎这些，更恶劣的事件衬托着，这三人组的行为着实微不足道，所以他只是面无表情的表示自己不会介意。

  不是不在乎有人打扰到父亲的长眠，最起码他们还懂得礼貌二字如何写，而且Hermione很有可能在未来取得魔法部的高职，兴许成为部长也是有可能的。

  父亲之前就说过，这个女孩在毕业后半年表现得很有实干，只是还太稚嫩。父亲的眼光一向毒辣，除了对于黑魔王的判断稍显失误，他从不否认敌人的实力。

  就像对于Dumbledore的评价，一个疯狂的老蜜蜂，的确，在黑魔王统治的世代，唯有疯狂才可能有转机，Dumbledore也确实成功了。

   这不妨碍什么的，一个食死徒印记罢了，作为一名谨慎狡猾的Slytherin，不可能不留下后手，Draco当务之急是要寻找那个契机，一举反转局势，相比之下，其他事都不很重要，账先记着。

  只是没想到，这一刻的冷淡居然会招来HarryPotter的关注，好像六年级时那样的疯狂监视，每当傍晚他去墓地看望父亲时，那里都会摆着一束新鲜百合，而救世主就局促的站在那。

  Draco觉得困惑，更多的是烦躁，他只是希望能有个独处的空间，能在最靠近父亲的地方找到一点点依的感觉，结果生生的破破坏。

  鉴于未来的交际，鉴于那时自己的老魔杖还在对方手上，Draco并不想和这位起冲突，只是放下了花转身就要走。

  但是Harry叫住了他，支支吾吾的憋红了脸，但依旧没有一句有价值的话。

  事实上在Hogwarts的这今年，Harry已经不再是那个瘦小的男孩，身材已经很挺拔矫健，不似Draco的修长，而是有种力量感。

  趁着这家伙组织语言的机会，Draco打量了一遍这个人，几乎在校的后一年多，他都很少去关心其他人了，黑魔王的任务折磨得他喘不上气，尤其是被神锋无影后，他更加不想去招惹更多麻烦。

  更何况以往他的挑衅也不是很频繁，比较他们是两个学院的学生，交集总不可能多到比本学院的人还多，Harry确实是个意外，也情有可原，毕竟是救世主。

  大概在Harry眼中自己也不过是他生活中的一个小烦恼，甚至不如巧克力蛙的存在感强，想到这，Draco的耐心彻底告罄。

  他尽量放缓语气，抑制住自己想要去用魔杖撬开对方脑子的冲动，表达自己事务繁忙，并不想过多浪费时间，顺带感谢那朵花。

  这次Harry更加激动起来，直接拽住了他的手腕，那一刻Draco无比后悔为什么不多去来几次Quiditch训练，这样就算被巨怪Potter制住也可以挣脱。

  事实上，往后的日子里，Draco没有在力气上胜过这个巨怪，一次都没有，就算用很多方法去努力也无济于事。

  各种意义上的努力。

  总而言之，自那以后，他们原本是平行线的人生有了交集。Harry说，自己也不知道为什么要叫住Draco，只是心里觉得必须要那么做。

  有了Harry的接纳，Draco在很多事情上的处境就变得好很多，不得不说这就是救世主的好处，也是弊端。

  HarryPotter从十一岁的人生中就被赋予了必须与最可怕的黑魔王你死我活的意义，坚持了七年之久，一旦这个意义被完成，生活会突然变得空虚。

  后来Harry断断续续跟他讲过一些小时候的事情，有肥胖不讲道理表哥，寄人篱下的痛苦。Draco甚至能在想象到，一个小小的孩子费力的颠动煎锅，以换取不足以支撑健康的食物。

  很多时候，这个男孩比看起来得更加敏感更加自卑，而且有一种几乎是极其敏锐的直觉，更类似于野兽那般。

  难怪分院帽当年想要把Harry分到Slytherin，某些层面上，这个人确实有这样的特质。

  总而言之，在种种因素下，被追捧到神坛的救世主，并不像表面上那么风格，相反的是极其痛苦和焦虑。

  最先表现出来的事情是对于感情的愈发寡淡，以至于有着世纪亲吻的伴侣都能分离。已经出落得非常美丽的Ginny说，她觉得自己要被吸进黑洞里了，他们不再适合。

  Hermione对于这件事不置可否，毕竟是两个人感情的事情，而Ron则相当激动，他很不能理解Harry和Ginny的选择。

不过相比较于学生时代，Ron很快就冷静下来，也许这之中有Hermione的功劳，总之没有在惹什么事端。

  不过不同于其他人的关注点，Draco能感觉到Harry的不正常，尽管不经常见面，因为那个时候他们还不算特别熟悉。

  但是，Harry绝对变得不一样了，Ginny形容的很恰当，这个人变成了黑洞，将光明吸走，最后把自己也困在了里面。

本来Draco是不想管这件事，不过Harry确实帮了他很大的忙，已经恢复了些元气，他不愿意亏欠这些人什么。

  于是他找到了Hermione，起初这个女孩十分戒备，她是个聪明得体的女巫，大概是三人组里最理智的一个，跟聪明人说话总不会太艰难。

  以往，Draco是不可能去主动接近Hermione的，因为这是个麻瓜种，不过随着年龄增长，这种偏激的想法也在慢慢改变。

更何况巫师界纯血统衰微，越来越多的混血种和麻瓜种占据主导地位，包括在商界，很多时候Draco必须要和这些人打交道，如果一味秉承这样的思想，Malfoy家会彻底没落。

  这个过程有一点艰难，就像小时候被灌输蚂蚁微不足道可以随意踩死，现在又不得不和蚂蚁谈恋爱一样的差距。

  这样的比喻不过分，也证明父亲的看法也不完全都是正确的，古老的家族在维持传统的同时也要引进新鲜的血液。

  现在Draco就是在努力的探索一条新路，这十分冒险，一旦成功就会有高额效益。

  第一步就是和这个聪明女巫缓解一些学生时代的偏见。Draco简单委婉的提出，或许应该多注意一下Harry的精神状态，顺便去stm治疗一下失眠。

  Hermione起初相当惊讶，不过听到后来，也逐渐陷入思考，显然她开始回忆起Harry的一些反常。到最后，那个女孩对Draco笑了笑表示感谢，并略有些醋意的语气问何时和Harry如此亲近。

  亲近？这是不可能的。Draco下意识否认，但心中还是猛然一跳，这个举动细想来确实太多管闲事了，真是，太羞耻了。

  Draco只记得自己的耳廓在发烧，他的皮肤很苍白，如果脸红的话一定很明显，于是只能匆匆离开，这真是太不正常了。

  或许是Graffindor式的好处和弊端，Hermione的态度缓和很多，她本身就是麻瓜界长大，魔法界就是第二故乡，对于那些世仇旧恨没多大感想，最多就是些偏见。

  毕竟以自己为首的Slytherin作风并不符合Graffindor的审美，至于幼稚和不成熟，大家都彼此彼此，可以忽略不计。

  时间能打磨璞玉，他们都改变了很多，最起码在Draco自己看来是该变了很多，要知道在前几年，他是难以想象如何和三人组一同平静的和一杯咖啡。

  Ron并非是那种特别偏激的人，他只是太固执，Draco有的是时间让人们改观，毕竟他毕生的任务就是光复家族，甚至比前代更好。

  以现在的情形来看，自己的做法是比父亲更明智的，这样既保持了贵族的骄矜又不招麻烦，可以说是两全其美。

  Draco晃了晃神，周围彻底黑暗下来，原来已经接近子夜。这是第二天最后的旅程，海拔开始逐渐升高，即将穿越可可西里保护区。

空气变的干净起来，抬头望去，有繁星点点。这里的白天虽然乌云密布，这样的天气对于他来说，是最喜欢的。

阳光太过刺眼，蛇类不喜欢那。但他们本身就是一种冷血动物，如果没有热源将无法存活。

  有时候Draco就在想，也许是因为他感受到了那种温暖，才会做出改变的吧，不自觉的想要变成对方喜欢的样子，不然怎么会希望对方的朋友也接受自己。

  HarryPotter不是黑洞，他是属于DracoMalfoy的太阳。

  

  对于Voldemort的残忍，只有食死徒才最了解并且最深刻感触到，也许下一秒就失去生命，不知道下一口气还能不能吸进来。

  于是心跳加速，呼吸急促，似乎这样就可以活下去。实则不然，有时候是生不如死。

每一个变↑态都有特殊癖好，Voldemort就算变成个丑陋的秃子，也不妨碍那方面的兴趣，喜欢漂亮完美的事物，还要收藏。

  Draco曾亲眼见过他将一个青年的眼珠挖出来，那个青年估计也就比二十多岁，只因为那双湛蓝色的眸子太美而丧命。

  当然他也是Voldemort感兴趣的人，兴许是唯一被黑魔王主动拥抱的人。当然，上赶着去献身换取地位的人不在少数，但Draco不愿意，这种行为令他厌恶。

  至今还记得那种冰凉腐朽的吐息，就像是被埋在死人堆里，生生咽下腐肉那般，反胃感眩晕恐惧充斥着大脑，嗓子里不能发出一丁点声音。

  而Harry杀死了黑魔王，从而自己得到了解脱，很恶俗的原因和恶俗的桥段，更有可能在许久之前，自己就已经喜欢上了Harry。

  在Quiditch的比赛是他们最享受的，可以说在校期间，只有和对方比赛的时候才是最尽兴的，绝对的速度，和对于身体的绝对掌控感，就像是将世界压缩到只有彼此距离的大小。

  游走球呼啸而过，肾上腺素飙升，兴奋感澎湃，当到达一个临界点的时候，一切都变得缓慢起来，流畅得躲避然后发现那颗金色的飞贼并抓住它。

  Harry总是比他快一点点，就算是后来他们在Malfoy庄园比赛时也是如此，每当他们气喘吁吁坐在草地上，Harry会挥着手展示那只金色的小东西，一脸得意。

  Draco会扑上去抢去会耍赖，就像年幼时那样，笑着闹着滚作一团，然后在一片阳光中亲吻。

  他们不会重复"爱"这个字眼，爱情太过浅薄，会被时间所冲刷殆尽，他们需要的事一个稳固的陪伴，两只风筝即便是漂泊，彼此也是紧紧缠绕，共进退。

  有彼此的空间，平平淡淡度过，而不是像所谓世纪伴侣那般轰轰烈烈的爱情，也许不够浪漫，但他们享受这种安全感。

  五年前的Harry之所以寝食难安多数原因是来自战争，亲眼目睹过多死亡，更多的是外界的追捧。没有人是完美的，尤其当自己是无数牺牲后幸存的人时，这种感觉无比明显。

  Dumbledore，Sirius，Snape等等，无数人的牺牲铸造了如今的救世主和成功。

  而战后包括Hermione和Ron在内，他们都以一种骄傲欣喜的心情迎接未来，会不自觉的提起当年的冒险故事，这些表现却恰恰凌迟着Harry的心。

  一遍遍回忆起如果当初不冲动也许有挽回余地，也许当初再多思考一下就可以早一点发现。

  所有人都自动忽略自己干出的蠢事，就算在伦敦杀了人，也会被说成是就地处决食死徒一类的。

  Harry陷入一种惶恐之中，拼命的猜测是否是一种捧杀，是不是大家都觉得自己就是一只没用的且无法控制的野兽，哄骗着让野兽掉进捕兽夹。

  每当恐惧后就是后悔和不解，为什么自己会有如此阴暗的想法。

  Harry后来悄悄对Draco说，在宴会上，Draco的那种疏离感让他回忆起在学校的时间，当外界日新月异的时候，只有一个叫做Draco·Malfoy的人依旧是那个Draco·Malfoy。

  Harry不缺乏面对新世纪的勇气，只是在那段时间里他实在太累了，而Draco恰恰在那时候出现，像是旧时光美好的相片，只要望向他就可以被熟悉的气息安抚。

  当得知恋人的这些想法事，Draco觉得惊讶惊喜以及感叹，他曾深陷泥潭不见天明，直到阳光穿透乌云，本以为那种黑暗将会终日加身，没想到自己也能让太阳留念。

  这次争吵是五年来唯一的一次，确实伤透了他的心，只是自己也没意识到那种言语会让Harry回想起过去的痛苦，或许他应该更委婉一点。

  生活本就是双向的，尤其是相伴之人，明明自己是最熟悉Harry的人，却偏偏忽略掉了这些。

  毕竟变或者没变，他们已经是那一对相爱的人，相伴一生。

  Draco突然感觉到交焦，想要立刻见到Harry，过去了三天的旅程已相隔万里，此刻才百感交集倍加思念。

  天空破晓，旅途即将达到重点，而他的心却跳的飞快，三月十四日了，那颗耳钉就躺在手心里微微被捂得温热。

  "Draco。"祖母绿色熠熠生辉，盛满了温柔。

  Draco笑了起来，心中像有花朵展开。冰冷的水痕终会被阳光蒸发，过去的岁月会被相机记录在心中，相守的人永不会分离。

**Author's Note:**

>   dbq我写的好乱 我哭了  
> 
>   本文10222字


End file.
